The present invention pertains to an electronic digital crossconnect system and, in particular, to a crossconnect system for connecting a number of high frequency T-carrier lines.
The crossconnect system is a means for electronically interconnecting individual subscriber channels between various higher rate digital facilities. The digital crossconnect system replaces what was previously done manually by connecting various channels of several channel banks of high frequency T-carrier lines in a back-to-back configuration.
A problem in the prior art was to construct a non-blocking electronic switch for a digital crossconnect system. The size of the interconnect must be large enough to make full use of the speed of existing art semiconductor memories, yet the speed and number of signals in the associated information busses must not become a limiting factor from a feasibility or cost point of view. That is, as the size of the crossconnect system increases, higher speeds, larger fan-outs, and more signals are required in the information bus. In the prior art devices and systems, this typically requires increased cost and power consumption and the design of the bus drivers and receivers becomes more complex and thus, less feasible.
The present invention overcomes these problems in the prior art.